1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical switching connector used for switching optical paths of an optical fiber line, more particularly relates to an optical switching connector able to switch optical paths in multiple stages of three of four stages.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, there has been known, as an optical switching connector used for switching the optical paths of an optical fiber line, an optical switching connector such as shown in FIGS. 24(a) and (b) (Japanese Unexamined Published Patent Application (Kokai) No. 63-85522).
This optical switching connector has a first ferrule 11 and a second ferrule 12 disposed with end faces thereof abutting on each other. The first ferrule 11 has two parallel pin holes 13 and the second ferrule 12 has corresponding parallel pin holes 14. In the corresponding pin holes 13 and 14 are inserted reference pins 15 so as to bridge the two ferrules 11 and 12. The pin holes 13 of the first ferrule 11 are formed in a size allowing the reference pins 15 to fit in without clearance, while the pin holes 14 of the second ferrule 12 are formed to have an elongated sectional shape so as to allow the reference pins 15 to move laterally by a certain pitch P.
Between the two pin holes 13 of the first ferrule 11, for example, four optical fibers 17a to 17d incorporated in a four-core tape-like cable 16 are affixed with the end faces exposed. Further, between the two pin holes 14 of the second ferrule 12, for example, two optical fibers 19a and 19b of a two-core tape-like cable 18 are affixed with the end faces exposed.
If the first ferrule 11 is fixed in place and the second ferrule 12 can move laterally (reverse also possible), in the state with a force applied in the arrow A direction to the second ferrule 12 as shown in (a) in the figure, the two optical fibers 19a and 19b of the second ferrule 12 are connected as optical paths with the two optical fibers 17a and 17b of the first ferrule 12. After this, if a force in the direction of the arrow B is applied to the second ferrule 12 as shown in (b) of the figure, the ferrule 12 moves laterally and the optical fibers 19a and 19b of the ferrule 12 are connected as optical paths with the two optical fibers 17c and 17d of the first ferrule 11.
In this optical switching connector, the optical paths are switched in the above way.
This type of optical switching connector is simple in construction, so has the advantages of being relatively easy to manufacture and being low in cost, but since the first ferrule and the second ferrule can only oppose each other in two relative positions, switching is possible in only two stages and therefore there was the problem of limited application.